


Cold

by SallyRose



Category: Dagon (2001), LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Stuart Gordon
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Tentacle Love, What Happened After, movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyRose/pseuds/SallyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold in Imboca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Paul was feeling cold. He tries to huddle as much as he could beneath the covers, but it still wasn’t warm enough. He tosses and turns trying to get comfortable but gets frustrated in his efforts. He feels the mattress creak and movement next to him; he has disturbed his bed partner.

He feels her hands on his bare back, stroking down his spine. He rolls over to face Uxia, her wide unblinking eyes looking back into his.

He tells her, “Keep me warm.” She smiles at his request.

He scoots closer until his head rests under her chin as he slides his hand under her breast and down her back. Uxia’s hand begins gently stroking through Paul’s dark-brown hair and down to his pale face; her other arm wraps around his shoulder, keeping the both of them in a firm embrace.

She pulls his body closer to hers until their bellies are touching the other, her tentacles wrap around his legs. He is still physically human, except for his gills and the webbing that has grown between his toes.

Paul turns his head upwards to kiss Uxia on her mouth, with a quick flick of his tongue.

Some time before, Paul and Uxia were having sex, or in more appropriate terms _,_ had been _fucking._ They fucked multiple times a day, so there was no need for them to wear clothes in bed.

Uxia pulls the bed covers up, making a warm little cocoon over them. She hears her _Pablo_ sigh, finally being warm again.

She hears her brother and lover whisper, “Sweet dreams.”

She closes her eyes to dream with him.

" ** _Iä! Iä_**! **_Cthulhu Fhtagn_**!".

 

 


End file.
